


Dark Mirror

by Pat_Nussman



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_Nussman/pseuds/Pat_Nussman
Summary: Poem about Servalan and Avon.





	Dark Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My poetry in B7 was pretty much all written during my initial phase of B7 lust, and is, IMO, the only decent poetry I ever wrote (okay, a few exceptions, but very few). It rhymes and scans and everything. For some reason, after this period, the poetry muse left me and I haven't written any since.

Two sides of a coin,  
two halves of a whole,  
two flickering shadows  
with opposite goals.  
I am your dark,  
you are my bright.  
We both stand in twilight,  
but I face the night.

That is your burden,  
that is your fear,  
that whenever you face me,  
your shadow is near.  
Whenever you're near me  
that like calls to like,  
your last beam of sunlight  
quenched by my night.  
My darkness it tempts you,  
your light calls to me…  
a last glimmer of honor  
upon a dark sea.

So, come to me, Avon, in silver and black.  
Let me clothe you in evil,  
stretch your soul on my rack.  
'Til there's none of you left  
and you're here by my side,  
you my dark consort, I your black bride.

Black upon darkness,  
no shade of gray left,  
no brief gleam of twilight,  
your soul is bereft.  
Power now your lover,  
your lover is here,  
the black queen triumphant  
with no more to fear.  
The dark angel is fallen,  
his honor is fled,  
wrapped up in the night,  
chained safe to my bed.

So, come to me, Avon,  
in silver and black.  
Let me tarnish that silver  
upon my dark rack.

(March 23, 1987)


End file.
